The Animorphs/Baby-sitters Club crossover
by Paige Collins
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. It's quite funny.
1. The Animorphs/Baby-sitters Club crossove...

The Animorphs meet the Baby-sitters from the Baby-sitter's Club 

By: Paige aw, what the hey Collins

Author's Notie Thing: Um, I know in The Killer Erek isn't supposed to fight and everything…but I'm going to work on that. I wasn't thinking at the time I wrote it. But don't let that one fanfic ruin you. I wrote some good stuff. Like this:

" Hi Jake." Rachel said as she came up to him.

" Gotta mission."

" What is it? Am I the last one to know?"

" Kinda. Anyway, we have to stop Visser Three from making humans Controllers."

" Wow, what a tough mission." Rachel sighed. " What'll we do?"

" Morph our battle morphs, blow up the Kandrona, and get home in time for bed. Tonight." He glanced at the clock on the wall. " At four o'clock."

" 'Kay." Rachel walked down the hall and to her next class.

Hey, I can see the whole world from here! Marco cried, soaring over tree tops. Wow!

The simple things delight Marco. (Authors Note: Was originally "the simple things delete Marco," but I found the error just in time.)

Uh-huh. He grunted. Flash! A girl sitting on a bed.

Whoa! Jake cried as they fell into a swirling black hole.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cassie cried as they fell onto a floor.

" Ahhhhh!" A girl with dark hair cried. Then a couple of other girls joined in.

" Ahhhhh!" The Animorphs cried.

" Ahhhhh!" The girls cried.

" Ahhhhh…oh what the heck…ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jake screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh…I'm getting sick of this. What's the meaning of coming in my bedroom?" The girl with the dark hair said.

" Ahhhhhh…we don't know why." Rachel said.

" Ahhhhhhh…why don't you get out?"

" Ahhhhhhh…make me."

" Ahhhhhhh…who are you?"

They sat, waiting for someone to answer.

Ahhhhhhhhh…I'm hungry! Ax cried.

" Shut up!" Marco said to Ax. Then, the girls just noticed Ax. They began to scream again, but stopped due to…and I quote…" You're starting the whole thing over again!"

" Who are you?" A girl with short hair said, crying.

" We are the Animorphs, my name is Jake, that blonde girl is Rachel, that short boy is Marco, that black girl is Cassie, that odd creature, an Andalite, is Ax and the red-tailed hawk is Tobias. Satisfied?" 

" Uh, we're the baby-sitters club?" A short girl offered.

" What?" Marco laughed. " I could have come up with a better name!" A girl stepped forward. She seemed to be the leader.

" What did you say?"

" I said we could have come up with a better name."

" Animorphs? What kind of a name is that?" She smiled.

" A made up one, shorty." Rachel snapped.

" I wouldn't be surprised if I was older than you. How old are you?"

" We don't know. K. A. Applegate won't tell the fans." Jake said honestly.

" Uh-huh. Ann M. Martin tells our fans."

" What fans?" Marco snickered. " The books…"

She punched him.

" Hey! Stop it!" A girl cried. She held Marco. " My name Mallory. Your name is Cute." She hugged him.

" Aghhhhhhh!" He shoved her off of him. He knocked into Ax, who as now in human morph. He fell onto the bed. He pulled back a pillow, unveiling three Snicker bars.

" Candy. Andy. Snick…snick…snickers. Ers. Snick-ers. Do these possess the taste if chocolate?"

" You better believe it." Rachel said, who was now wrestling a girl named Kristy.

Ax went at a Snicker bar. 

" Give me my Snicker bar!" The girl named Claudia screamed.

" TASTE! CHOCOLATE! AH! WONDERFUL! AH!" Ax cried, shoving the candy in his face. He got up and ran, because the taste was over powering.

" Give me my candy!" Claudia cried, thundering down the stairs after him

" Oooh! Marco!" Mallory cried.

" Stop!"

" Marry me!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Say yes! This is getting old!"

" No! No! NOOOO!" He wiggled out of her arms and ran out the door and ran into Ax. He fell to the floor and Claudia jumped him.

" Ahhhhh!" She grabbed the candy from him. Ax began to shut down.

" Must…have…candy." He fell to the ground. " Uhhhhhhhhh"

" Here Ax!" Marco said, flinging a candy bar at him. H bit it and his power level went up.

" Time to die!" He cried, nibbling his candy.

" Aghhhh!" Marco cried as the girls all found him cute. Of course, he wasn't.

Abby, Stacey, Logan, Kristy, Jessie, Claudia, Mary Anne, Mallory, and Dawn went after him.

Then, they exploded.

" Nooooo!" Rachel cried. " I mean, yeeesss!!!"

YOU HAVE LEARNED FROM YOUR MISTAKES.

" Ellimist?" Jake wondered. " What is our mistake and lesson?"

DON'T EAT COLD PIZZA BEFORE BED. AND MARCO? I'M BRINGING THEM BACK. The girls appeared and jumped Marco.

" Noooo! Help meeeee!" He said as he drowned in girls.

" Ahhhhh…help…me…" He fell with a sickening thud. The girls just continued to hug him.

Will Marco ever recover from the 'love attack'? Will Rachel ever beat up Kristy, who is now in love with Marco? Will Ax ever get to eat another candy bar? Will Tobias ever show up? Will the Ellimist pull them out? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of " Animorphs Meet the baby-sitters from the Baby-sitters Club." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Animorphs Meet the Baby-sitters from the Baby-sitters Club II

By: Paige Collins

Authors Note: By public demand (just kidding) I'm gonna write a second one. Not a third, if you want me to, I will, but for now, no. This may not be as funny as the first one, but it's still good. ::walks into living room to see new hamster named Tobias:: I'm not kidding. Have I mentioned I have a hamster? I think I have. Anyway, it was a-draw-a-name-from-a-hat- type thing, and Tobias was picked. Thank you for the nice reviews. It made me feel better.

When we last left the Animorphs, Marco was drowning in girls, Mallory was in love with Marco, and Tobias wasn't here. Let's see if our heroes can make it out by the next commercial…

" Marco!!! Get over here!" Jake cried, hoping Marco would hear him.

" I can't hear you!" he screamed, bobbing up and down in the girls.

" SWIM! I know you can!" Rachel said.

" I'm trying to!" He swam, but was stopped short.

" Oh no." A Claudia Fish was swimming right at him. A Mallory Shark was next to her. And a Logan Dolphin wasn't far behind.

" Ahhhhhh!" Cried Cassie. " Behind you!!!" 

Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…

" Ahhhhh!" Marco thrashed as the Mallory Shark bit down on his leg.

" Yum, yum, eat 'em up."

" This makes no sense." Marco squealed, crying. They disappeared. Mallory, Logan, Claudia, everyone.

" Huh?" Ax said. " Huh uh."

THEY HAVE GONE TO A LAND FAR AWAY. YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM, SO I LET THE CRAYAK TAKE THEM.

" What? I was…" Marco lowered his head. " I was kinda starting to like that girl."

IF YOU WANT, I CAN SEND YOU ON A DANGEROUS MISSION TO GET THEM BACK.

" Can't you just send them here?" Rachel hinted.

NO, THEN THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NO PLOT AND PAIGE WILL BE MAD.

" Who is Paige?"

NEVER MIND. ANYWAY, YOU HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION TO GET BACK THOSE BABY-SITTERS.

" Oh joy." Marco muttered

FLASH!!!!!

" Where are we?" Jake moaned.

" I think we're in…" Rachel looked around. " Hattiesburg." 

" Hattiesburg? Where is Hattiesburg?"

" Hattiesburg, Mississippi. Duh." Cassie said. Something moved.

" Who goes there?" Jake cried.

" The Crayak." A large yak rumbled from the bushes. Fully equipped with blood red eyes bulging from his face, he was about to throw up by the looks of it.

" Ewwwww." Rachel cried. He threw up. " Crayak? Ha! More like Cra_yuk. _

He threw up the baby-sitters. They were covered in Crayak juice.

" Thank you…Marco! You came!" Mallory cried and ran at him.

" You may look, but don't touch." He said, holding a hand in front of him.

" Whatever." Mallory replied, smiling like he asked her to marry him. " Oh Marco! I must confess my true love for you!"

" We already know about it."

" Yes, but I love you even more."

" Is that possible by human terms?" Ax asked. " That Crayak threw up. Isn't that a human gesture of respect?"

" No, Ax, is isn't."

" Oh, ooops." He said. " Ooops. What a odd human word." 

The Crayak got up.

" Gemme ma' baby-sitters!"

" Noooo! Marco, protect me from that creature. Only you can save us. And only you can prevent forest fires!" Mallory grinned.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marco cried. " Tale me home, I mean take me home!"

YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND MASTER.

" Cool."

YOU WISH TO GO HOME?

" No, for 1.5 million dollars."

GREEDY, OOOPS! I FORGOT. YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND. HOME YOU SHALL BE.

" Yeah! Now we aren't in the Baby-sitters Club's town!" Jake cried.

DON'T COUNT YOUR CHICKENS BEFORE THEY DIE.

" What?"

YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE IN HATTIESBURG ANYMORE.

" I was really looking forward to going to Picayune and Poplarville." Rachel muttered.

" Where?"

" Like you've never been to Mississippi!"

" Hey, what about Gulfport? Biloxi?" Cassie cried.

" What? These human towns are confusing me."

" Me too, since we all don't live here."

" Let's go to the mall."

" Noooo! The bookstore!"

" How about we go home?" The Baby-sitters all cried.

YOUR WISH IS ME COMMAND.

" Isn't that a leprechaun?" Mary Anne asked.

WHO CARES?

" What does that mean?"

THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY GOLD! SECURITY! 

" Lets…just…go…home!"

Flash!

" Home…back to where we were." Jake muttered. They were still at Claudia's room. 

" Shoot." Stacey said. " I hate these guys."

" That was mean!" Mallory said. " Marco is cute."

" Uh-uh, girl." Jessie said.

" Yes he is!" Then, they heard something.

It got louder and louder and louder till:

" Oooh, boy I love you so, never, ever, ever gonna let you go, once I get my hands on you!"

There were about fifty-five girls outside, all chanting one line.

Marco fell out the window. The girls carried him across the crowds like they do in concerts.

" Ahhhhh! Ellimist!"

YES, MARCO?

" Take em' away! Take em' away!"

ALRIGHTY THEN.

They all disappeared.

" Thank you Ellimist, where ever you are."

YOU IS WELCOME, MY HOMIE.

" Huh?"

I SAY DAT YOU IS WELCOME MY HOMIE.

" Whatever." Marco said as he entered Claudia's room.

" What was that all about Marco?" Cassie asked.

" I don't know. The Ellimist is retarded or something." He shook his head.

" What makes you say that?" Kristy asked.

" Well, I don't know. He thinks he a leprechaun." Marco sighed.

Then, Rachel had a great idea.

" Guys. I know what's wrong! We need to go home!"

" No duh Rachel." Mary Anne smirked. Rachel tossed her out the window.

" No, we just trick the Ellimist!"

" Meaning…"

" Whatever he thinks he is…we play along."

There was a sudden gust of wind.

WUZ UP?

" Can you name me marshmallow shapes?" Jake asked.

OH, WE'RE PLAYING LEPRECHAUNS NOW! YEAH!

" They're magically delicious!"

THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!

" Okay." Rachel whispered. " Now."

" Ellimist? If we catch you, will you let us go home?"

OH ALL RIGHT. CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN.

" Childish immature antics." Ax cried. 

He ran past Mallory.

" Catch him!" Marco cried. " I'll go out with you!"

" Oh Marco!" With that she reached out, grabbed him by his Old Navy shirt and hung him. He hung there, limp as ox on a hot Wednesday.

HEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!

" Bring us home."

NOOOO!

" Yes!"

NOOOOO…AW WHAT THE HECK. THERE YOU GO. WAIT. I MUST HAVE MY PAYMENT.

" What payment? Just take them now!" Claudia cried. The Ellimist began to change. He took the form of a girl (Authors Note: This person really exists, okay? So if you know who it is, clap your hands. And she does really have a "m" name.)

" Hi! My name is…I can't say. I'll call myself Mia." She got this look on her face. She brushed her un-brushed blonde hair out of her eyes, and adjusted her large glasses and an evil smile spread across her face as her buck teeth formed a smile.

She ran over and bit Marco.

" I'm bit!!! She's rabid! I'm going to die from Mia bite!"

" I am not! I'm just insane and need a good mental hospital and straitjacket." She grinned.

" I think we all do." Abby said. " 'Cept us baby-sitters. We're sane."

With that, Abby was bit as well.

" You're right!"

" You bit my Marco!" Mallory cried, a few sentences too late.

" Stay back stupid before I bite you too! Stupid, idiot, dumb butt…"

" Stop making fun me!" She said. She ran at her and knocked her down. She wriggled once, twice, three times and gasped: " There is a helicopter. Use it to go back to your own time."

As the helicopter descended, it chopped Mary Anne's head off. It rolled away and a little boy picked it up.

" Mommy, look! A head! Can I keep it?"

" A head is a big responsibility. You won't murder it like you did Kitty?"

" No, I promise. I'll feed it and give it water."

" Okay. What are you going to name it?"

" Laverne." 

Back to the Animorphs.

" Oh Marco." Mallory cried through her sobs. " I'll be missing you."

" And I you Mallory." He kissed her. " And I you."

" You'll write every day, won't you."

" Yes my pet, yes."

" Oh, Marco. Good bye my love good…"

" Marco? Are you coming?" Jake said.

" Yeah. Bye." He jogged off and ducked into the helicopter. Mallory watched as it left and watched it till it was out of view.

" Hi. I'm new. Can you show me around?" Mallory looked up to see a cute guy.

" Sure." With that, the two left.

I looked at the screen.

" Whatever." I muttered. " No one in their right mind will read this. Besides, sequels are always worse."

I pushed my maroon chair back and got up. Walking into my sister's room, I turned on the N64. There I heard those four famous words: " It's a me, Mario."


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Animorphs Meet the Baby-sitters from the Baby-sitters Club III

By: Paige Collins

Authors Note: HEY! Any one read reviews lately? I was on a school computer! I reviewed my work…boy, am I sorry. SORRY! I had **no** idea that the words appeared large. I thought font size 16 was fine. And I was very uneducated in that particular thing. I know I haven't written any stories lately, but for some it was a blessing, for others a horrible nightmare. I **won't** write another Animorphs/Baby-sitters thing. But if you want me too…I will! But I'm running out of material here. I thought up this one at break at my school in the gym last year so you know it has to be stupid. I thought up Collins, Paige Collins (which is now erased) in the cafeteria for goodness sakes! ENJOY! Also, someone named Corrie or something asked if I had ever read a Baby-sitters Club book. DUH! Why Mallory was boy-crazy because it was FUNNY!

It had been a while since the Animorphs had visited the baby-sitters. With the awful memories of the times they spent there still fresh in their young minds, they didn't exactly want to go back.

" Well, Marco, if you like Mallory, why don't you go to the bookstore and buy a Baby-sitters club book narrated by Mallory?" Jake sipped his drink.

" Yeah, Jake, but it just isn't the same, you know?" Marco said.

" No we don't know, since none of us are in love with Mallory." Cassie explained.

" Rachel is." Rachel nodded seriously.

" SICKO! I thought you liked me!" Tobias cried. " Traitor!" He began to run at Rachel.

" Noooo! I'm only as old as K. A. wants me to be and I'm either too young or too old to die! I just don't know! I was jes' playin'."

" Wuz wit da' axcent?" Marco asked.

" Me have a axcent?" Rachel snorted…snotted…yes you stupid computer….snotted is a word!

" You is Rachel. I's do have an axcent. You does too. Ax anywun."

" Hold it, you two stupid people. It's rally foolish too auct loike that."

" NOOOO! JAKE'S BRITISH!" Cassie cried. " STOP IT NOW!"

The whole mall froze.

" That's better."

" We were just playing Cassie, man." Jake said, shaking his head.

HEY, YO' IZ THREE O'CLOCK!

" What???"

PAIGE'S SISTER JUST SAID THAT, SO PAIGE TYPED IT.

" Who is Paige?" Ax wondered. " Age. Bage, rage."

LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HER. SHE IS A TWELVE OLD GIRL WHO'S REAL NAME IS…

" We don't want to know her history. We just want to know who she is!"

IF I TELL YOU, I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU.

The Ellimist went away.

" Anyway, I saw this little Kelly doll that looked like a friend of mine…" 

I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD…

" SHUT UP!" Marco cried.

I WAS JUST SINGING. YOU HURT MY FEELING. YOU MUST NOW SUFFER FOR YOU HAVE DONE A NAUGHTY THING…BAD, BAD BABY!!!!!!!

Marco felt his butt hurt.

" Wahhhhh…"

WAHHHHHHHH!

" Waaaaahhhhhh who kicked me?"

I DID. I'M PROUD OF WHAT I DID. I'M A BIG KID NOW!

" Whatever"

Flash!

" Where are we now?"

Ahhh heh heh!

" Ahhh! What was that?"

YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL…ER…AT THE CASTLE PLACE…YOU ARE AT A HAUNTED CASTLE.

" Eeeekkkkk!" Rachel cried.

" What? What?" The other Animorphs cried.

" The Baby-sitters are here too!"

" It's worst than a monster…it's a Mallory!" The Baby-sitters came bouncing up to them.

" Mallory fish!"

" Marco bunny!" They ran up to each other.

" Oh, I've missed you so!"

" And I you Mallory." For an odd and brief moment, they all had that creepy feeling: déjà vu.

" Hey, I've been here before."

Marco looked in a mirror, just to see where he'd seen himself before.

" Hey, we haven't been here before! It's just déjà vu!" Jake said.

" Yeah, you're right."

" Yeah, I hate déjà vu."

" I don't."

" I'm hungry."

" I'm scared."

I'M WET, CHANGE ME.

" Ahhhh." Marco cried sarcastically.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mallory screamed, for it was scary.

" I don't wanna change him!"

YOU MUST EMBARK-EMBARK WHAT AN ODD WORD- ON A QUEST OF SUPERIOR STRENGTH & AGILITY OR TO FIND YOUR SOUL MATE!

" Do we have to?"

I DON'T KNOW. I'LL CALL THE MANAGER TOMORROW. PROBABLY NOT.

" Kay."

" Oh, the MANAGER! I thought he said he'd call the monkey. I was about to say you can't just call a monkey, you must call a certain monkey in particular. Or a monk."

" That's it. We got to get out of here!" Jake cried. " NOW!"

Clop, clop. Clop, clop.

" Wuz dat?" Kristy said, hugging Claudia and Maryanne.

They walked down the dark hallway to the blinding light ahead. Stopping to see what it was, a figure appeared from the luminous cast of white.

" It's a…it's a…unicorn!" Abby cried.

" Hi! You must guess my name or I will destroy you. You got…. hmmm…about 20 guesses."

" Angelfire." Jake.

" Mary Beth." Marco.

" Veronica!" Rachel.

" George!" Cassie.

" Lightning!" Tobias.

" Thunder!" Ax.

" Biscuit!" Kristy.

" Bubbles!" Claudia.

" Fast One!" Maryanne.

" Mystic!" Logan.

" Heaven." Abby.

" Brownie!" Jessie.

" American!" Mallory.

" Beauty!" Stacey.

" Rose!" Dawn.

" NO! None are correct."

" If those aren't correct, then what is?" Jake asked.

" My name is Bob." The unicorn replied simply. " Guessing my name is as easy as one, two, tree!" 

" Tree isn't…an uh…number." Cassie said.

Bob rolled his eyes. " No, duh, Cassie."

" You said it, not me." Cassie shot back, getting her hands in a fighting position. " Put 'em up!"

The unicorn brought his hooves up and balled them into fists. 

" Hey, hey, hey!" Jake cried, running in the middle of them. " Let's not fight."

" Who's fighting?" Cassie asked, forgetting the whole "ordeal."

" Really. Just because I think Cassie's gorgeous and I wanna go out with her doesn't mean you have to get all up in my face or anything." Bob snapped.

" You find me gorgeous?" Cassie asked dreamily. " He finds me gorgeous."

Marco looked at her. " Yeah, that all find and dandy, but –"

" But what?" Mallory asked. " But what, honey?"

" But we need to get out of here. Now."

" Why the…rush?" Mallory asked, wrapping her arms around Marco.

" Uh, now you're freaking me out."

Kristy walked over. She tossed her hands in the air. " Okay, everyone. This meeting will now come to order."

Abby rolled her eyes. " Krissssssteeee! We _are_ not in Claudia's room."

Jake nodded. " Right. Who died and left you boss?"

" You did."

" But I'm right here, alive."

" Shucks."

Rachel sighed loudly. " Everyone, stop arguing. Marco, shut up."

" I haven't said anything!" Marco cried.

" I know, but you might." She turned and faced everyone else. " All right, we need to figure a way out."

No one said anything.

Someone coughed.

" Anyone?" Jake asked.

Bob stepped up. " I'm afraid Anyone couldn't make it. You see, he has a cold this week –"

" ANYONE ISN'T A PERSON!" Rachel cried.

" You're right, he's a unicorn."

" UGH! I am sick of you morons." Rachel screamed.

" No one's a moron, Rachel." Stacey said.

" Do I care? Uh, no I don't." Rachel said. Then, under her breath she muttered: " My life is a living –" 

HELLO, EVERYONE.

" Ellimist, can you take us out of here?" Cassie asked.

WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?

" Please?" Claudia tried.

WRONG.

" Tada?" Logan asked.

NOPE.

" Then what?" Dawn asked.

YOU TELL ME. IT'S A SECRET WORD.

" I thought it was a magic…" Jessie began.

OH, LOOK AT THE TIME. LUNCH BREAK!

" But it's 7:00 at night." Jake said.

NOW IT ISN'T.

" Just get us out of here."

" Not yet." Said a new voice. The Animorphs and baby-sitters turned to see a young woman, standing there.

" You like?" the lady asked, whirling around, causing her long purple dress to flow out.

Ellimist? Ax guessed, who had resumed his Andalite form.

" No, Britney Spears."

" REALLY!?" Marco screamed.

" Yes, really." The Ellimist said, rolling his/her eyes. " Ooops…I did it again!"

" I'm sick of that song. Sing 'Lucky.' Isn't that what the song is called?" Cassie asked.

Abby thought for a minute. " She's so lucky, she's a star…doesn't it go like that?"

" I think it does, since I sing it." Everyone whirled around.

" Britney Spears?" Mallory said, her jaw dropping.

Britney smiled. " Uh-huh."

" Wow." Marco said. " It's Britney Spears."

The Ellimist laughed. " It sure is. I transported her here."

" Wherever here is." Rachel said with a laugh.

" Here is the castle."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

" All right, I'll explain what you're doing here, for the 'simpler' people."

Marco grinned. He was being recognized.

The Ellimist cleared his throat. " A long time ago, a farmer and his wife lived here. They had a son named Bob. Bob was a fine, young lad…" The Ellimist looked up from the paper in which he had written the story on, for it is good to look at your audience.

Marco was snoring.

" Boring!" Rachel said.

The Ellimist made a face. " Anyowl –"

" You said anyowl, instead of anyway." Cassie pointed out.

" Maybe not. Maybe he meant to say 'anyhow.'" Rachel argued.

Marco snorted and began to snore louder.

" Is there anything to eat around here?" Claudia wondered.

" Eat Marco, he'd never know." Rachel said.

" I want ice cream mommy!" Marco cried suddenly.

The Ellimist cleared his throat.

" Want some water?" Bob asked.

The Ellimist cleared his throat again.

" Be right back." Bob said, walking into the kitchen. He returned. " Here you go, Mr. Ellimist sir."

The Ellimist drank some water and looked at everyone.

" Can I have your attention?" He asked.

Everyone began to talk at once.

" Yeah and then the duck says to the bartender, 'That's not a comb, it's my wife.'" Marco said.

Everyone laughed.

" Yeah, yeah and if you think that's funny, wait till you hear the one where the cow and the old lady switch places –uh-oh."

The Ellimist stood up, smoke and fire coming from his ears. He marched over to Marco and grabbed him by his shirt.

" Don't hurt me!" Marco whimpered.

" I TOLD YOU…TO…SHUT UP. DID YOU LISTEN?"

" No sir, I believe I –"

" DID…YOU LISTEN?"

" Is this a trick question?" 

The Ellimist took Marco and shook him around and stuff and slammed him against the wall.

" Will you be quiet?"

Marco didn't answer. He was dead.

" Good."

The Ellimist picked up the paper. " No, we didn't go over…haven't…all right, now. Here we were. Bob was a fine, young lad, always did what his momma said because it was nice and what his daddy said cause daddy had a gun. Anyway, one night, Bob ran away from home. Why? We don't know. Bob was found by a unicorn named Bob, who was named Bob also, but you already know that. Bob and Bob switched places and ever since, Bob the unicorn has been haunting the halls of the castle ever since."

" Did that explain anything?" Jake asked, interrupting the Ellimist.

" I'm not finished. Bob, the Bob the unicorn standing next to you, isn't the ghost. He is just a guy named Smith who's dressed up like him. Your mission is to find Bob."

" But I am Bob!" Bob insisted.

" No you isn't."

" Yes I is."

" No you isn't."

" Yes I is."

" No you –fine, you're Bob the unicorn."

" I knew it." Bob said. Bob turned and faced his friends, the Animorphs and the baby-sitters club. " Thank you."

Bob jumped through an open window.

" You mean he was a ghost all along?" Rachel said. 

The Ellimist laughed. " Bob wasn't… dead yet."

" WHAT?" Bob cried. " Oh, drat."

CRASH! and other noises.

" Bob!" Everyone cried and tried to find a way out of the castle.

" I found a door!" Abby screeched and they all went out the door, only to discover it was a dead end.

" I found another door!" Rachel said.

It was the right door and by that time, Bob was dead.

" Oh…no." Kristy said, acting really bad.

" Yes, just a …shame." Rachel said, doing really bad acting too.

" Yes, it was a shame." They heard a noise above them.

Bob! Tobias said.

" I'm dead, and I'm a ghost." Bob said.

Bob! Tobias said, again.

A hush flew over the children.

(Authors Note: Wait a minute, a hush isn't a thing…)

" A GHOST!" Jake screamed.

" A GHOST!" The other cried.

" It's just me." Bob said.

YES, IT IS A GHOST. BUT NOW BOB CAN HAUNT NOW, CAN'T YOU BOB?

" I sure can!" Bob said, beaming.

GOOD BOY, NOW GO FETCH THE STICK…OH, SORRY.

Everyone stared at him.

He cleared his throat. LONG STORY.

" We need to get back home." Rachel said.

I KNOW. ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE. SAY "BYE-BYE" TO BOB!

" Bye!"

" Bye!"

" Bye!"

OH, AND AS FOR YOU…The Ellimist took Britney Spears and flung her in a lake. The Magical Time Machine Lake. Then the Ellimist hoped it was the right lake.

ALL RIGHT. BYE, BOB!

FLASH!

The Animorphs and baby-sitters were back in –

" Claudia's bedroom?" Jake said out loud.

SORRY, HAD TO DROP OFF THE BABY-SITTERS CLUB.

May I use the potty? Ax asked.

OKAY.

Ax ran off to the potty.

OKAY, ANIMORPHS. SAY "BYE-BYE" TO THE BABY-SITTERS CLUB.

" Just send us home." Marco said.

Flash!

Flush.

Ax stepped out of the bathroom. 

Prince Jake? Marco? Tobias? Rachel? Cassie? He called out desperately as he entered the room.

" No one's around. They left." Kritsy said, closing in on him.

They're…gone? Ax asked.

Kristy and the others nodded.

" They left you."

" Yeah, and now you're stuck here with us." Maryanne said.

" Yeah."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ax cried.

Authors Note: I'm sorry this had no plot. I (yes it is possible) forgot the plot. Really, I did. I started writing this one a while back and never finished it. I just found it in the documents thing and decided to finish it. I promise number four will have a plot. Boy, does it have a plot…


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Animorphs Meet The Baby-sitters From The Baby-Sitters Club IV

By: Paige Collins

Authors Note: Sorry about the last story. I know it was stupid. Whoa, I thought I erased this. (Please, no one say, "I wish you had.")

When we last left Ax, he was being cornered by the baby-sitters…

NOOOO! Ax cried, backing up against the wall.

"Hi ya Ax," Kristy said. "I've been thinking."

Ah, yes thinking, a worthy past –

"I wasn't finished," Kristy said. "Anyway, before we went to the castle, things were a bit, oh shall we say, hectic around here? Also, we were running out of baby-sitters. This job, that job, we don't have anyone to take this one, we'll call you back, yada yada yada. But then, oh, I got a great idea, yes. Since Ax isn't going anywhere, I figure you could, oh, help out?"

NOOOO! A thousand times no! Ax screamed and began to run towards the door. Mallory and Abby blocked it.

"Uh, uh, uh, little Ax. You're ours."

NOOOO! Help me, someone, help me! Ax kicked and screamed as Jessie and Claudia grabbed his arms.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kristy said. "Don't even think about morphing."

Noooo! Noooo! Help me!

Hello, baby-sitters club? Ax said, speaking into the phone. Saturday for the Ellimist? I'll call you right back. Ax turned to the others. Mrs. Ellimist needs someone to watch Ellimist while she's grocery shopping.

"You're available, Ax," Maryanne said.

All right. Ax then went on to call Mrs. Ellimist.

Kristy looked at the clock. Mrs. Ellimist had called a bit early, for it had just turned 5:30.

"Any new business?"

Ax stood up. When I was baby-sitting early today for our new charges, the Animorphs, Jake did the most adorable thing!

"What?" Asked the others.

He goes, 'Don't call me prince'.

"Awwwww!" Maryanne said.

I know. Then I said, 'Yes, Prince Jake.'

Kristy cleared her throat. "Um, you all know that summer is here, and I had a great idea."

"Wuv vaf?" Claudia asked, her mouth full of a Snickers bar.

"We could make a camp, you know, for the kids."

A summer camp!

"Neat idea, only I'm going out of town then," Mallory said.

Jessie made a face. "So will I."

"But we need you guys!" Kristy said.

"You could get Logan and Shannon," Jessie suggested.

"No, I need them helping too! Not taking places."

"Well, in the meantime, while you guys work that out, did anyone see where I put that bag of Reeses?"

The baby-sitters cracked up.

"Behind you," Abby said.

Claudia whirled around. "Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Ax," Kristy said. " Since you're going to baby-sit for the Ellimist, you need anyone to go with you?"

Ax shook his head. Nah, I'll manage.

And the meeting went on.

Well, when I was baby-sitting for the Ellimist, I had no idea what a big job it would be. Really, I didn't. You were right Kristy, I should have had someone come with me…like the army for instance.

Ax arrived at the Ellimists' on time.

He knocked on the door. There was a noise behind the door.

Mrs. Ellimist answered. OH, HI AX.

Hi, Mrs. Ellimist.

I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO RUN. ELLIMIST IS IN HIS ROOM. THE NUMBERS ARE ON THE FRIDGE AND HE CAN HAVE ONE COOKIE. She paused and went to the top of the stairs. The Ellimist dashed down and hugged his mother.

BE A GOOD LITTLE ELLIMIST FOR THE BABY-SITTER.

The Ellimist smiled. I WILL MOMMY.

BYE SWEETIE! Mrs. Ellimist called as she walked out the door.

BY MOMMY! 

As soon as Mrs. Ellimist was out of sight, the Ellimist turned and looked at Ax. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN TODAY.

Ax nodded. Yes, indeed.

No one said anything for a minute.

WHAT DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?

I'm not sure. What do you want?

I WANNA PLAY MONSTER.

All right, now, how do you play that?

I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. The Ellimist dashed up the stairs, into his room and back. READY!

Ax looked at what the Ellimist had in his hand. A teen Skipper doll, a Kelly doll and a Ken.

Where's Barbie?

OH, SHEEE'S AROUND SOMEWHERE.

Oookay. Now how do we play monster?

YOU'RE THE MONSTER AND I'M THE PEOPLE OF THE TOWN.

All right. He began to destroy the "town." Roar!

"Oh, help us someone! Help us!" Teen Skipper cried.

"If only we had a super hero!" Ken wailed.

"Look up in the sky!" Kelly said. " It's a bird, it's a plane, it's…"

SUPER BARBIE!

"Here she comes!" Ken screamed. "Isn't she beautiful?"

What was creepy was that the Ellimist made the dolls talk without his help. Creepy.

"Oh," Kelly said. "Oh, wow!"

"Attack the big fat sissy attacking our beautiful city," Teen Skipper cried.

But I'm not fat– Ax began to say. But something happened.

Super Barbie was flying straight towards him. Uh-oh, Ax said.

It took about five seconds before impact. Ax's world began to spin.

Ohhh, Ax moaned. He teetered. 

His world spun some more and then…

Everything went black.

AXIE! AXIE! YOU'RE GETTING PAID TO WATCH ME, SO WAKE UP!

Ax sat up and rubbed his aching head with a weak Andalite hand. Huh? Where am I?

YOU'RE BABY-SITTING ME, MORON. SO GET UP! GET UP BOY!

Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah. Ax stood up. How long have I been out?

FIVE SECONDS.

Oh.

I'M READY FOR A NEW GAME.

What game?

MUD MONSTERS. MUD MONSTERS. MUD MONSTERS! MUUUUUD MOOOOONSTERS!

All right, Ax said. Okay. We'll play Mud Monsters.

ALL RIGHT!

They both walked outside.

WE CAN PLAY OVER HERE.

Hey, Ax said. Is Mud Monsters in any relation to that horrid game we just played?

NOPE. WORSE.

Ax felt nauseous.

HERE WE ARE. MUD. SWEET, BROWN, SQUISHY, DISGUSTING, BROWN, NASTY, BROWN, WET, BROWN MUD.

Okay, Ax said. Are you wanting to–

YOU'RE MUD MONSTER. I'M THE GUY TRYING TO STOP YOU. YOU THROW MUD AT ME AND I THROW IT BACK. GET IT?

Yes, but this isn't… Ax stopped. Oh…no…

A bunch of mud and the narrator means a BUNCH OF MUD was hurtling throw the air, straight towards Ax!

Nnnnnoooooooouuuuhhhhh… Ax moaned. 

He had three seconds to jump.

Onetwothree.

Ax jumped. 

The mud, oddly, hit the tree behind him and _bounced back_ at the Ellimist.

NO FAIR! The Ellimist was hit with the mud. EAT THIS, YOU BIG FAT SISSY!

But I'm not fat–

Ax hit the mud with his tail and sent it flying into the Ellimist's eyes.

MOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE! I WANT MY MOMMMMMMIIIIIIEEEE!

The Ellimist began to cry.

Oh, no, Ax said. Uh…we'll get you cleaned up.

The Ellimist stopped crying. WE WILL?

Yes, Ax said. Bath time.

YES! WATER MONSTER TIME!

Maybe.

Ax ran a bath tub full of warm water.

Come on in, Ax called. Come get in the bath!

COMING. COMING.

A naked Ellimist appeared in the doorway.

YEEEEAH! The Ellimist jumped in.

OH, YEAH! THIS IS SO COOL. I LOVE TAKING BATHS.

Ax smiled with his eyes, but he had a weird feeling about this. Love taking baths, huh? Why's that?

The Ellimist shrugged. I DON'T KNOW. I JUST DO, OKAY?

All right. Ax got up. I've got to go get you a towel, okay? I'll be right back.

Ax left the room with the sounds of the Ellimist splashing around in the bath tub behind him. _This isn't very responsible of you, Ax. You're a baby-sitter. You need to pay way more attention to the Ellimist._

WWWEEEE! Echoed the sounds of the Ellimist in Ax's head as he grabbed a towel. A green one. A fluffy, big green towel.

Here we are… Ax said coming in. He froze.

The Ellimist wasn't there! He wasn't there!

NO! NO! NO! NO! Ax screamed. Where are you?

The water was run out of the bath tub.

TEHEEHEHE.

Huh? Ax said. Where was that coming from? Ax whirled around.

The Ellimist stood there in the doorway, giggling. YOU'RE FUNNY. BYE!

The Ellimist pushed the door forward and it shut. Ax ran up to it and jiggled the knob. Locked!

I'm going to kill you when I get out of here, Ax said. If I ever do.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ax ran to the dirty bathroom window and watched a butt naked Ellimist parade down the street happily.

It was one wild adventure, Ax said. They were in Claudia's room. It was three days after the baby-sitting job from heck.

"Sounds like it," Kristy said. "Any new business?"

Ax raised his hand like he was in school. Uh, I do. It's not really news.

"What?"

Ax shuffled his hooves in the carpet. I'm homesick.

"Awwww!" All the girls screamed.

I know, said Ax. It's stupid.

No, it isn't.

Ax and baby-sitters whipped their heads around to see _Tobias_ standing there. Hey, Ax. We came back for you. Marco didn't want to. Neither did anyone else except me and Cassie. Come on, Ax. It's time to go home.

No, Ax said. I was _just _getting ad_just_ed. Get it?

The baby-sitters cracked up.

Tobias kept his stony red-tailed eyes…mean looking. Then again, he always looked like that.

It is time.

Ax looked down. Five minutes? Five minutes to say goodbye?

I give you three, you use three, I give you eight, you use eight…one minute.

Ax said something he shouldn't have.

He walked around the room.

Goodbye, my friends, for today, I didn't feel like it was the day I should have gone. For I didn't want to go, I didn't, but I did and I must and I will and –hey! Someone write this down. Anyway…I will miss you all…

Come on, Tobias said. You're making them cry.

Ax looked down and climbed into the porthole Tobias had just opened.

I'd like to make you cry, Ax said as they climbed through.

In a second, they were there.

"Neat," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so happy."

"Gee," Marco said. "Me, uh, too?"

It's okay, Ax said. I know you missed me.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"So, Ax," Jake said. "How was it?"

How was what? Ax asked.

"Staying there. Baby-sitting. Duh."

Better than we will ever think.

Is this the end of the series? Will they ever encounter the baby-sitters again? Well, we'll have to see, because I'm hungry.


End file.
